


Those For Whom We Do Not Mourn

by sydneygirl90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Drama, F/M, Final moments, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneygirl90/pseuds/sydneygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender Brown's final moments. /Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those For Whom We Do Not Mourn

It wasn’t how she thought it would be. Though, she supposed, no one can exactly pinpoint what death would be like, but they can certainly imagine it, can expect it. This, though…this was everything she had prayed it wouldn’t be. It was painful. It was slow. And she was alone. No, this was not what Lavender had hoped for whatsoever.

She tried desperately to think on something else, anything else but the monster gnawing at her flesh. She thought of flowery perfume and Parvati’s laugh. She imagined that it was most certainly not pointed teeth puncturing her skin, but instead the light, sweet kisses that she used to share with Ron. It was not blood pouring from her body; it was the splashing of water from the lake behind her home. She was not there cold on the floor, the color draining from her lips. She. Was. Not. There.

The faint sound of Hermione’s scream broke the air. A flash of light, and Fenrir Greyback was thrown off of Lavender’s shaking body, and a large crunching sound followed. Lavender’s eyes focused in on Hermione’s fuzzy frame. The girl that she had rolled her eyes at so often, who she gossiped about behind her back, had just given Lavender her dignity back, if only for a moment.  
She couldn’t see them very well, but she knew they were there. Hermione. Ron. Harry. Her classmates. Her companions. Her friends. Lavender managed a short, small flicker of a smile before everything faded into light.


End file.
